Seattle Skylines
by Snowflakes.and.heartbreaks
Summary: For Edward it was love at first sight when he met Bella, the captivating beauty on the dance floor. Edward falls hard, a passionate romance begins between the two, but will tragedy destroy it all? AH/ Canon couples.
1. I'll hold my breath

**Hi Everyone, I'm a long time reader of , first time writer so I'll introduce myself.**

**My name is Felicity, I'm 18 and currently in my first year of college. I am studying Biomedical science, once I finish I'd like to become a pathologist :)**

**This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so hopefully all goes well.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**Full Summary: For Edward it was love at first sight when he met Bella, the captivating beauty on the dance floor. Edward falls hard, a passionate romance begins between the two, but will tragedy destroy it all? AH/ Canon couples.**

* * *

_Reassure me that you'll wait for me, wait for me as long as it takes now_

_Hold my breath, I'll hold my breath_  
_  
"I'll hold my breath" - Ellie Goulding_

'Stop your sulking Edward!' Emmett complained as he threw another pillow at my face. My scowl turned from the television to direct itself at Emmett.

'Seriously Edward? Still? Tanya was a bitch, get over it. Sorry to say but we both told you from the start she was nothing but trouble' Jasper said as he entered the room and picked up one of the x-box controllers before turning his attention back to the game. I sighed heavily.

I had met Tanya a year ago and after some convincing on her part, I gave her a chance and we were perfectly happy. Well we were, until a month ago when I found her in bed with another man. She'd been distant that last month before, so I had decided to surprise her at her house with a romantic evening. I had a key to her apartment, her car had been in her designated parking bay and I guess the rest is history. I could hear their calls from down the hall.

'He could never make you feel like this could he? You belong to me not Edward!' the familiar voice huskily called out. Tanya's reply came in raspy breaths and moans.

'Oh g-god. Yes! So much better than Edward. Ohh only y-yyouu' I opened the door. She knew I was their immediately, her back stiffened a little but she continued to ride to bare man underneath her shoulder length blonde hair bouncing along with her. She looked over her shoulder and looked at me knowingly. She didn't even try to deny it.

'Hey Eddie' came the masculine voice from underneath her as my best friend James peered around her body. Tanya moaned again and I slammed the bedroom door and didn't look back. With a two word text message on my part it was finished. It turns out her and James had started hooking up only about two months after we began dating.

'-so we've decided were going to hit the clubs tonight. You need to get laid, take your mind off her. Rosie and Alice are bringing one of their friends. Give it a shot' I shook my head at Emmett. Jasper just grabbed my arms and hauled me up from the couch. You just couldn't win with these two.

* * *

Eclipse was a club right in the heart of the city, always swarming with plenty of customers. Tonight was no different, the bouncers let us in and we made our way to the bar. Jasper's pace quickened as he saw his girlfriend. Alice was in fine form tonight, as usual she was dressed to impress in a little black dress with a sheer back and sky high strappy wedges, trying to elevate her tiny frame, her pixie like face framed with dark make up and her hair cropped short. The tiny girl bounded into Jasper's arms and with a kiss on the cheek she turned to look at us.

'Hey Edward, Emmett' She smiled. Emmett's eyes roamed the club in hopes of finding his fiancée Rosalie. Alice jerked her head towards the dance floor and we made our way over to the edge to try finding her. It was easy to spot Rose, the statuesque blond. Rose easily could have been a model with her angular face and the type of body that would grace the covers of 'Sports illustrated' but she settled for being a primary school teacher, being the maternal person she was it seemed only natural. She loved children. But it wasn't Rosalie in her cut out dress that had my attention it was the girl she was dancing with. My mouth dropped and my bugged out of my head a little. She was stunning!

Her long brown hair fell in waves down her back and flew around proactively as she danced and swayed and threw her head with the music, deep down I think I've always been a sucker for brunettes, Tanya's hair wasn't natural. My eyes traveled up her body, she had on a pair of pumps that defiantly screamed 'fuck me' with every step she took. Her skin was porcelain, flawless I noted as my eyes traveled up her legs and then I took in her clothing, if you could even call it that. Her dress stopped just below her arse and rested high on her thighs, the black of the dressed plunged in the back and in the front, revealing more flawless skin and ample cleavage. I think Emmett nearly had a heart attack when her lips connected with Rose's neck and she threw it back and the brunette drew her body closer and they grinded on one another playfully, giggling and glancing in Emmett's direction.

Emmett couldn't take it any longer and pulled his fiance away from the brunette and back to the bar with the rest of us at that stage but the brunette stayed put, finding a new dance partner in a huge russet skinned man who had his hands resting low on her back, my hands unconsciously formed into fists at my side. My eyes stayed glued to her as the song ended and she shook her head at the tall man who gestured to leave the club before she sauntered over to us slowly.

'Nice of you to join us Bella' Alice snickered with a glance in my direction. 'Have you met Edward? Eddie, this is Bella, she's an old friend from college she's just moved here' She said with a wink in my direction.

I held out my hand 'Nice to meet you' I breathed huskily as I locked onto her brown eyes, my pulse began to race, my palms went sweaty, my mouth suddenly dry and my heart started beating like a jack hammer in my chest.

'Likewise' the melodic voice replied and, an angelic smile lights her gorgeous face and she blushed.

As my heart continued to beat a disjointed rhythm, I realized with one look and one word spoken from Bella I was a goner.

* * *

**Yay :) First chapter finished!**

**What do you think? Good or bad?**

**To continue or no?**  
**New chapter should be up soon :D thank you all xx**


	2. Eye's open

**Hi all :)  
Here's the second chapter! Just a quick heads up. I may not be turning out any new chapters in these coming 2 weeks. I have my first lot of University exams. D: Eeepp! So I really do need to study for them. But I shall try :)**

**Hope your all enjoying your week.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

_But you got something they don't_

_Yeah, you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your eyes open  
"Eyes Open" – Taylor Swift_

Bella Swan's eyes pierced through across the table. Everyone in our small group chattered away aimlessly but my eyes stayed glued to hers.

'So Edward, Because Bella's new in town maybe you could show her around?' Rosalie said tilting her head in my direction, smiling like a madman..or woman. Bella's cheeks turned a delightful hue of pink, adorable.

'Sure, I'd be glad to' I smiled and Bella's blush turned darker. 'So Bella tell everyone a bit about you?' squealed Alice.

Her melodic voice broke the air 'Well, I've recently graduate college with a degree in literature, I'm opening a book store downtown and I originally came from a tiny town called Forks which isn't too far from here' We stared at her, she blinked. 'Oh, that's pretty much it' she smiled.

'So Bella, any boyfriends, husbands, partners...lovers we should know of?' Alice winked in my direction.

'Nope, totally single' Bella said softly, a small smile lighting my face as she glanced in my direction, without thinking I beamed at her. Jasper and Emmett exchanged knowing glances.

'Oh this is my favorite song! Come on, let's go dance!' Rosalie cried, hoping up from her seat in hurry and grabbing Emmett's hand. Alice and Jasper followed suit.

Bella and I sat in an awkward atmosphere. I moved and took the seat next to hers; she hung her head and sighed.

'Everything alright?' I asked softly. She looked up at me and smiled. 'Yeah, I'm good. Tired though, it's my first night here and Alice has already dragged me out'

'Do you like it here though?'

'Considering I've been here all of about 12 hours, yeah' she said with a wide smile. 'I think I'm going to like it here' It was my turn to smile at her.

'Do you want to dance?' I said with a jerk of my head towards the strobe lights and the brightly colored dance floor. Bella took my hand as she rose and we made our way to the floor. The air here was thick with sweat and lust, hands roved all over bodies, tongues in mouths and chests to chests. Bella and I made our way through the throngs of interwoven people to a little clearing on the floor. I made a gesture to wrap my arms around her and she nodded. Even though we moved together and we were close she danced at an awkward distance.

A pair of gyrating bodies sought to change this, suddenly hurtling past pushing Bella against me. Her arms flew to my neck and one of her legs hitched around mine. She breathed hard as she looked up at me.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry' She blubbered as she untangled herself from me. She turned to walk off the dance floor, clearly embarrassed. What happened to the sexy girl I was gazing at earlier? I grabbed Bella's arm and drew her back to me. My arms circled her waist and my mouth went to her ears.

'Don't run away from me Bella. I didn't mind, you're OK' she seemed to relax after that and her arms wound around my neck and I drew her closer. What was wrong with me? I was never this forward with girls. As the beat of the music changed Bella began swiveling her hips provocatively, moving from side to side as she mouth the lyrics of the song. I spun her around pulled her back against my chest and the beat changed to a sensual and slow tune. Bella bit her lip, closed her eyes and rested her head back against my shoulder as one of my hands guided her hips with mine and the other kept her glued to me.

She grabs my hands and as to match the tempo of the music she traced them along with hers up and down her body. Down to the top of her thighs, her hips, her waist, ghosting of the sides of her breasts and back down again as she shimmied her arse against my now very prominent erection. I let out a moan and all to soon the music changed to an ugly rap song. Bella hugged me and thanked me for the dance and we walked back over to our friends.

The night got late and unfortunately we all decided to leave.

'Let's not leave it to long before we see each other again!' Alice clapped her hands once we staggered outside.

'The pixie's right! We should all meet up once a week! Friday nights?' Emmett suggested and we all nodded in agreement. From there we all went our separate ways.

I was dead on my feet when I home. I chucked my keys on the counter and climbed into bed.

Visions of brunettes and stolen kissed plagued my dreams that night.

* * *

I knew I was in trouble when I woke up the next morning! Crap I was so late! I dressed in a daze and ran out the door. Fortunately all my rushing saved for a few extra minutes so I stopped in at star bucks.

Siobhan, the dreaded harpy was working the counter today. 'Edward? You're in late today?' She smiled, her white teeth looking unnatural against her equally unnatural tan.

'Yeah slept in' I grumbled. 'A flat white please'

'Sure, Anything else I can get'cha?' She winked, pushing her boobs out.

'Not today' I smiled, trying to resist the urge to puke on her cake face.

'One day you will Edward and I'll be waiting' I grabbed my coffee and made it out the door in an attempt to make it away from the scary lady. But in my hurry I ran into something.

'Oh no' the familiar voice said dejectedly as she looked up at me.

'Bella' I breathed with a big smile. My smile faltered when I saw all her books over the pavement. I moved in a hurry to help her put them all back in her box.

'You oaf' She laughed as I handed her the last one. I laughed as well.

'Sorry, I was trying to get away from the harpy'

'The who?' she asked tilting her head to the side adorably.

'The lady at the counter in there, she keeps on hitting on me. It's quite scary'

'Hmm I wonder why' Bella said pursing her lips and giving me a stare up and down.

'So you going to say you're sorry?' I winked. Her nose wrinkled.

'You walked into me!' She huffed. 'Fine will you forgive me?' I smiled.

'Only if you buy me a coffee' I beamed at her and opened the door at star bucks for her.

Looks like I was going to be late for work after all.

Not that I minded...

* * *

**Alright I'm off to sleep! Goodnight everyone :)**

**- Felicity x**


	3. Adore

'**It's been ages since I uploaded a chapter so I thought it'd be good if I did D:  
I passed my university exams, but unfortunately I start again Monday x.x**

**Just as a miniature disclaimer. All locations or streets in this fan fiction are completely imaginary and resemble no actual location. **

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

'Adore' – Mindy Gledhill

It turns out Bella and I had a lot in common ranging from favourite foods, to places and even a similar taste in music. We spent the majority of the morning sitting in our little corner of the coffee shop, the busy streets out teeming with people going to work, it was sad they weren't getting to enjoy a little break. I was very much enjoying my little slice of quiet time with the lovely Miss Swan.

'So what we're you listening to last?' Bella said smiling as she picked my iphone off the table. She blanched when she saw my song choice.

'Taylor Swift!' She laughed looking at me questioningly. I smiled. 'I run a music store downtown; I listen to a wide variety of music, including Taylor Swift' I chuckled.

'You're suddenly a lot less masculine now' she smiled, taking another sip of her latte. I winked. 'Trust me, when I say I'm all man'. Bella's eyes widened as she blushed. It looked lovely on her, hues of pink lighting her cheeks and necks, disappearing under her Peter Pan collared top.

_I'd love to see how far down that blush really went. _I mentally scolded myself for voicing thoughts like that. My mother had always taught me to be a gentleman.

'So you've just opened your book store, huh?' I said, her eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger.

'Yes, It's called the Reading Corner, pretty simple but I like it' She said 'but I should of mentioned it's not quite ready to be opened, I've just got to finish painting the walls and then it's done. I'm so excited' She jumped a little at the end, buzzing with obvious excitement.

'So living the dream?' I beamed. Gosh, she was infectious. She was like a breath of fresh air, everyone smiled around her. Her smile faltered and so did mine, automatically.

'Not exactly don't get me wrong I am excited to open the store, but my real dream is to be a writer, I've been trying to get published since my senior year of high school. My mom loved writing, she gave me my first journal, always proof read my stuff. She made me enter poetry and short stories in competitions. She was always so proud when I won'. Bella's eyes grew distant and she turned thoughtful.

'She sounds like an amazing person' I smiled.

'She was' I looked at her quizzically. Was? 'She passed away in my sophomore year, hit by a drunk driver' She smiled sadly.

'Oh Bella! I'm so sorry'. I whispered. She just smiled sadly and shook her head. 'It's ok, it happened a long time, but it's hard to lose a parent. Oh my goodness, this is a little deep for – Oh my gosh! 11:30 in the morning! Sorry Edward! I have to run. I'm late for meeting a friend; she's helping me with some of the painting'. She grabbed her purse and sprung to her feet rushing out of the store. I followed her out onto the side walk and grabbed her arm.

'Bella! Wait up for a second. Can I grab your number?' I said as she flushed.

'You bet' Bella took my phone again and typed in her number. Before smiling, turning on her head and walking away from me. 'Bye Bella' I called. She raised her hand and gave a wave but didn't turn around. I watched her hips sway subtlety and I felt a tightening in my pants.

_Down boy. _

I watched after her for a few minutes before I started panicking again. I'm so late!

* * *

'What happened to you?' Jessica called from upstairs, where my office was.

'Sorry, I overslept' I said simply. It was a half truth I guess. Jess sniggered as her blonde head popped out from behind the door. After knowing me for 2 years, since I first opened the record store when I hired her; I'd never once over slept for work, or been late for work.

'Sure you did, so who is she?' She smiled. 'You know I hate opening by myself Edward'

'Oh who? Did you have a hot date?' Mike said, making his presence known. Jessica's eyes immediately flicked to Mike, who was her boyfriend and also worked here. When I had first hired Jessica Stanley she'd been relentless in her pursuit of me. I turned her down time and time again but she didn't, it got to a point where I had to warn her I'd have to fire her if she didn't stop. Her attempts died down after that but she still made the occasional pass. It wasn't until a year ago, when the workload was to overbearing for the both of us that I hired Mike and Jessica's attempts stopped on me altogether. At least her advances were welcomed by mike that within two months of employment, they both entered my office to discuss dating other employee's. I laughed and told him to go ahead. They've been together ever since.

'Something like that' I Muttered and turned mock serious. 'Now get to work you lazy people!' I said as I moved behind the counter. They both smiled as they went to work.

The week went by pretty uneventfully. I finished up Friday in my office, looking at purchases, stocks and what we needed to get more of. Apparently I need to buy more of One Direction's latest album. Who would have thought teeny bopper music was so popular? I certainly didn't see the appeal, I thought to myself as I placed an order.

* * *

I locked up the store around six and it took me another half hour to get to the apartment I shared with Emmett, although he was engaged to Rosalie they had both decided to find an apartment together they could both move into, Rose was going to sell her house as soon as they found a place, needless to say Rose is picky, they're still looking. We'd met in college and become fast friends. Jasper , who was Rosalie's twin had been living with us as well but he had since moved in with my sister, Alice.

'You're home late?' Emmett said from his place on the recliner, diverting his attention from the football, raising his eyebrow. Oh crap, it was 'family night'.

'Trying to avoid us again, Edward?' Alice called from the kitchen, followed by a set of laughter, one was Rosalie's haughty laugh and the other was a sweet melodic croon I didn't recognise. I walked into the kitchen to be met only to be met by the stares of Alice, Rosalie and Bella! Rose gave Bella a sideways look and Bella blushed a deep crimson.

I looked her up and down discreetly as I leaned against the kitchen bench, smiling as I saluted then sarcastically. God she was gorgeous. She wasn't dressed as sinfully indecent as last time I saw her. She was padding barefoot around the kitchen, finishing off the nachos, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a blank long sleeved shirt that clung to her curves. Simply but nice. _Very nice._

'Can I help?' I asked as Bella bent over to place the tray of nachos in the oven giving me a lovely view of her arse. I silently sent prayers to Bella Swan's parents, thanking them for creating this lovely specimen. Rose gave me a nudge and wink as she came around the counter to give me a bowl of snacks.

'No Edward, Were all set in here, but if you could take this out to the boys' Rose smiled as shoved the bowl at my chest and pushed me out of the kitchen. Tinkling laughter followed.

'Okay, Bella left foot green' Alice called from her perch on Jasper's lap, laughing as Bella tried to twist her leg around Emmett's giant form.

'Emmett! If you fart I swear I will kill you!' Bella said as her face scrunched in disgust, despite the fact she was smiling. Twister had been Alice's idea of fun. Not so much for some of us. I was pinned half way under Rosalie, despite her being pretty this much closeness to her was like cooties. Oh, I'm mature.

'Rose, right hand red' Jasper crooned sweetly at his twin sister as she tried to place her hand behind her, twisting the limb at an awkward angle. I let out a loud laugh as I watched her wobble above me.

'Oh shut up Edward!' Huffed Rosalie as her foot moved to kick mine. Caught off guard, I propelled into Emmett and landed on top of Bella. Her breath hitched as my hand accidently landed on her breast, her pink lips forming an 'o' as her eye widened.

Her spayed out across the mat and her breath hitched before speeding up. My heart beat a disjointed rythem. _God, Imagine what she'd look like underneath me like that properly. _I gave internal Edward a slap over the head for being so crude.

'Woopsie, sorry Edward' Rosalie said, trying to break me out my trance as my eyes floated down to the swell of Bella's breast. I remained on top of her for what seemed like a long time until Bella's face turned sheepish and she turned her head to look at our friends.

'Ahem?' Jasper said exaggeratingly. Bella's beautiful blush returned.

'So who wants to watch a movie?' She said in a sheepish voice. We all let out a loud laugh.

The others still unaware of the sexual tension in the room, so thick I could cut it with a knife.

* * *

**Yay :) finally another chapter. May be a while before another chapter is up**

**D: university exams are once again upon me and then after that I'm off the Fiji BD so excited!**

**Wishing everyone a happy weekend ^^**

**Felicity**


End file.
